


An Angel And His Human

by Rosemarycat5



Category: Original Work
Genre: Best Friends, Flash - Freeform, Flash Fic, Gen, Guardian Angel, best friends who annoy the heck out of each other, bungee jumping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24517321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rosemarycat5/pseuds/Rosemarycat5
Summary: Dion is a guardian angel who must protect his charge.Harlan is his charge who has decided to go bungee jumping.
Relationships: Guardian Angel & Human They're Guarding, Original Male Character & Original Male Character
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Original Characters & Original Works Flash Exchange May 2020





	An Angel And His Human

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dimthestars](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dimthestars/gifts).



“I think this is a great idea.”

“There is no way that this is a good idea.”

Harlan adjusted his harness and clapped Dion on the back. “Well, if anything goes wrong, that’s what you’re here for.” He grinned.

Dion glared back. “You know, one of these days, I’m just gonna let you fall.”

“Bold words. After all, you never fell. If you did, you’d be my guardian devil, wouldn’t you?”

“Are you trying to encourage me to catch you or not to catch you?”

Another grin. An eyebrow wiggle. “You decide. Here I go!” Harlan took a step back to build up momentum before diving off the edge of the cliff, the bungee cord stretching out the length of the mountain. He screamed with glee as Dion shook his head in amused disapproval. 

Harlan plunged into the water below before being launched back out and in again. On the second time, though, the cord made an unpleasant screeching sound. Dion glanced over to where the cord was secured warily. This was, of course, just in time for it to snap. 

There was a shout from Harlan below. Dion rose and ran to the edge to see him falling back into the water. The angel lifted a hand, and the slipping bungee cord slowed as did the currents and the yells from the human. 

He spread his wings. Long, shining, black raven wings. Dion took a step forward to the cliff’s edge and took a calm step off. 

Soaring downward with the salt air spiraling around him, the angel reached out and grabbed his charge. As soon as he touched him, time resumed its normal pace. He extended his wings, and they ceased to fall but began to glide. Harlan stopped mid-yell, and looked around in amazement. They touched down on the top of the mountain. Dion set Harlan down and glared at him. 

Harlan was grinning. 

“What do you have to grin at? I told you this was a bad idea, and I was right! This is my I-told-you-so moment, so why are you smiling?”

“Because,” Harlan shook some water out of his hair,”I knew this would be fun.” 

“Also,” he continued,”It’s actually my I-told-you-so moment.”

“And why’s that?”

Harlan put his arm around Dion’s shoulder. “I told you you would catch me.”

Dion rolled his eyes as they walked back down the mountain.

**Author's Note:**

> This was really fun to write! Thank you for choosing that prompt! I really like the characters, and I thought this was a fun, humorous concept with the bungee jumping.   
> A quick note: there is but one guardian devil, and his name is Bub (for short. Beelzebubaroo for long). Please comment if you got that reference.  
> I hope you enjoyed my fic!


End file.
